Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of illumination devices that are worn on a person's body.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Many occupations and types of work require that a person hold or carry a portable source of light, such as a flashlight, while at the same time using one's hands to perform some task. It is often inconvenient or impossible to do this and, for this reason, headbands with lights mounted on them are often used.
It can be cumbersome to carry a lamp on one's head. The lamp can get in the way when working in cramped spaces and it can cause fatigue and stress on the neck and shoulders. It is also often the case with headband-supported lamps, that it is difficult to focus the light on precisely the area where the person's hands typically are, in the area directly in the front of the person's waist or upper torso.
Typically, a person working on a task has his or her hands in front of the upper torso, that being the most comfortable position for the arms and hands. Ideally, the source of light would be close to where the hands are.
What is needed, therefore, is a convenient means of providing a source of light that can be readily adjusted to illuminate the area in front of a person's upper torso.